


Redemption

by Augustus



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Charles waits.





	

Eric was right, Charles thought, as he returned to the mansion. A plastic cell wouldn't hold him for long... and nor should it; Eric would never learn tolerance while imprisoned by the very people that he loathed.

Charles believed in redemption, but he knew it came through experience and personal change, not through the kind of punishments the world liked to bestow. Eric was intelligent and thoughtful and cared deeply about his chosen goals. He'd come around eventually. 

In the meantime, all Charles could do was to remain nearby, standing at a distance until he could rejoin his lover's side.


End file.
